Archive:The Fertility Festival
The Fertility Festival is an annual event hosted by the Shadowhoof Tribe. Its purpose is to celebrate fertility of the earth, or nature's bounty, along with one's personal blessings in life. Background In order to give a sense of what was planned for our last Fertility Festival, copied below is the original Shadowhoof forum thread. It provides a bit of flavor text along with the basics of the event: Flavor Text The winds of Feralas pick up the heavy scents of food and fire to the north. Between the colossi a grand celebration is under way. Tauren and Kalimdor natives from all over the continent make their way to the festival grounds. En route many hear the tales of the Shadowhoof Fertility Festival and its significance to the people. Tribes and clans of all sizes pack up supplies for the trip to the southern jungles. For some this will be their first journey, others it will be their last. Younger members come for the rituals and duels to prove their prowess, while the older members come to reflect on the long life they were given. All have gathered to celebrate the fertility of the Earthmother and all her gifts to her children. Specifics What: This is the first large scale event the Shadowhoof will throw for Kalimdor ((and anyone from the EK who want to join)) in honor of the Earthmother. Who: The invites have been sent, but there is still time to catch an invite. Send me an IN GAME mail and I will toss you a calendar reminder. When: This event will take place this Saturday at 7pm server time! I know it’s short notice, but the larger scale events will be announced late like this. If you wish for a much earlier notice, please contact me in-game. Where: The exact location will remain secret to avoid any large scale grieving attempts. If you are an invitee and need directions, please feel free to message me in-game. The event will be out of the way for many and off the main road, so please make sure to escort lowbie members. Why: The RPG books for WoW have stated for a long time that the Tauren celebrate everything they can. The Shadowhoof are no different. We want to, as a guild, bring back the tribal celebrations in tauren culture and society on Wyrmrest. Internal Events : Ritual dueling - There will be a tournament chart set up for those Tauren who want to have hand-to-hand combat. We will provide you with a shaman's starter outfit and request you remove all gear. There will be prizes for first, second, and runner-ups. : Story and Drum Circles - There will be many fires set up to allow pocket groups to gather and share stories of life and experience. There will also be a time during the festival, that will be announce, for a reflective silence for five minutes of drumming. (( You can afk or simply emote, however no "talking" will be allowed.)) : Raffle - For the price of one gold you can enter in our raffle to win any number of packaged prizes. The rules for the raffle will be explained during the event. : Packages: * *: Flasks (2x frostwyrm, 2x Endlessrage, 2x Stoneblood) * *: Pets (Siamese cat, Red moth, Mana wyrmling, brown rabbit), * *: Food (5x Fish feast, 2x Small Feast, 2x Giant Feast) * *: Elixir (5x Guru elixir, 5x Elixir of Mastery) Other Notes Channel: To make sure you have all the information for this event and to provide a server wide OOC channel for communication we have now implemented the /festival channel on horde-side. It will be a heavily monitored channel with a password, so please make sure you catch me in-game to gain access. On vent: The Shadowhoof do have a vent, however it is on a need to know basis. If anyone would like to offer up a vent for OOC chatter you are more then welcome to post in the festival’s channel. Please understand that it is at your own risk, and we are not responsible for grievers. On cross-faction: We are happy to have any Alliance members who are interested in joining the fight to save the wild lands from destruction become our allies. However, as this event is a large scale horde event, alliance members may feel quite out of place. Do not fret though as we are in the process of developing smaller cross-faction events for the future. If you have any ideas please feel free to message me in-game or email my guild at: theshadowhooftribeatgmail.com For those wondering - This event required much planning and gold. The various prizes made by our members and the supplies enjoyed by those attending provide the majority of our guild's funding. On average the supplies cost would have scaled at over 455g 54s 90c. We are currently planning more events throughout the remaining part of the year and donations towards our final bank slot is always welcome. We encourage everyone on Wyrmrest to keep Roleplaying and we hope to see you at our event! Cross-posted on the WrA.net and Shadowhoof guild website forums. Attendance At the height of the event, roughly 40 - 45 individuals were present. Roughly half that amount stayed for the entirety of the event. Guild that attended include: *The Shadowhoof Tribe *The Stormtotem Tribe *The Cult of the Forgotten One Alliance character attended the event: Serenatatis, the night elf druid. OOC Note: If you would like your character's name listed here, or you know of a guild that is not represented in the text above, please add that information to this article's discussion page. -- Checotan 00:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Synopsis Unfortunately, much of the screenshotted data that was to be used for this synopsis has since been lost. However, let it be noted that it was a relaxed evening of mingling, punctuated by three rounds of duels and four heated raffles. To conclude, we all had cake! Duel Winners (Champion of all fights in their Round) *Round 1: Padania *Round 2: Kunawen *Round 3: Crowstorm Raffle Winners *Pets Package: Lohawq *Flasks Package: Lunarisse *Potions Package: Padania *Food Package: Serenatatis Reception Positive The reception was overwhelmingly positive. Shadowhoof guild members received a variety of whispers, well-wishings, and notes. The most common points of praise were: *The location - Feralas, beforehand, had not seen much roleplay. *The ritual duels - Lots of roleplayers enjoyed rooting for their favorite combatant! The Shadowhoof have received suggestions to turn this into a monthly event, which is in the works. *The turn out - With over forty atendees at the peak, there was a lot to see and do. "I had a '''blast' at tonight's event. I met so many cool characters and there was so much to do and look at throughout the evening. I didn't feel like I was the odd man out or not welcomed at all since being a Sindorei. Everyone I walked up to had great RP and was responsive to the whole event. I even had translation for the language I didn't speak.' Thank you all for the awesome night and the awesome new friends. I look forward to another event." -- '''Sedorie, event realm thread' Negative However, even the best event has areas of weakness. The Shadowhoof asked for constructive criticism, and received the following feedback: *The emote scroll was hard to manage. *The need for "stations", or pre-determined areas - a clearly defined "story area", "dueling area", "feasting area" and so on. *The "fertility" message was lost. Several individuals reported that the festival seemed somewhat general and that they could not see how fertility tied into it. *Lack of story telling - a few visitors wished that stories could have been told. Upcoming Improvements Taking the criticism in mind, the next Shadowhoof event will contain more "ritualistic" elements (speeches, ceremonies, and so on) and storytelling. Hopefully this will create the mood that may have been lacking. See Also *The Shadowhoof Tribe *Other Shadowhoof Events Category:Archived Events